The Gryffindor Trio and the Spirits of Slytherin
by Sammy and Wil
Summary: Two years after the Deathly Hallows, three boys of different heritage unite at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Together they will face great challenges in their social life, monsters and passing first grade.
1. Part 1

**The Gryffindor Trio and the Spirits of Slytherin**

 _ **Chapter 1: Michael De Eliseo**_

" **M** aster De Eliseo!" yelled his house elf. "Your breakfast is ready! Shall I bring it in or would you like to have it in bed?"

"In here please Thing," replied Michael .

He licked his lips as he raised his cutlery. He mindlessly tossed a galleon at the butler for his efforts. After he finished his breakfast he quickly got changed. He had a busy day planned. His parents had payed for Lennox Campbell to come over and give him a few pointers on fying. He really wanted to make the Quidditch team so this would help. He also was planning to go to a charity gala in Scotland. Wouldn't take him any time at all with the family jet but he didn't mind being early. It was going to be a great day leading up to an even greater day. Today was his birthday eve.

Michael woke up. He looked at his grandfather clock. It was 6:00AM. He couldn't wait any longer. He ran downstairs to what he knew would be a lounge room full of presents. His parents were rich, his aunties and uncles were rich, his grandparents were rich, his whole family was rich. When he reached the end of the staircase he was shocked and devastated. He ran to his parents bedroom. They weren't there. He ran back to the lounge room to weep when suddenly his parents apparated with presents.

"Happy birthday!" they said happily.

The tears on Michael's face disappeared completely and a broad smile covered his face. He ran to his presents and started opening it. His extended family gave him the stuff he needed for school and then he reached his parents presents. First he opened his mother's presents. First she got him an owl for school he named Smokey and when Michael opened the second present he was gobsmacked. A phoenix! A real life phoenix. He decided to call him Guy as in Fawkes the phoenix, Dumbledore's pet's. The name was derived from Guy Fawkes. He hugged his mum and moved onto his dad's presents. First he received a map of Hogwarts and second he was yet again gobsmacked. It was a broomstick! And not just any broomstick; the faster broomstick around; the Firebolt 200! He hugged his mum and dad together before running out into his spacious backyard to give it a test drive. The only thing that could top this was-. Before he could finish his thought an owl came swooping by and dropped a letter into Michael's hand. It was from Hogwarts.

Michael ran into Ollivander's as fast as he could; outrunning his parents by miles.

"Is it Michael's time already?" questioned Mr Ollivander.

Michael jumped up and down speedily and enthusiastically. "Yes, yes, yes!"

"Well alright then," said Mr Ollivander. "I better get the special wand I've been saving for you." Mr Ollivander rummaged through his shelves until he found something. "First wand I've ever sold with thestral hair core. Same as the elder wand just not as powerful as it was not made by death ." Michael knew that his parents had probably paid for it but it still didn't diminish the thrills. "Give it a go." Michael waved the wand and a bolt struck out of the wand and destroyed the pot plant perfectly. "Good job!" said Mr Ollivander and with that Michael left.

Michael's parents ran up to him, huffing and puffing. "How'd you go?"

"Pretty good," said Michael. "And by that I mean great! I got a thestral hair wand!"

"What?" questioned Mrs De Eliseo, obviously faking the shock.

They stood there awkwardly for a bit until Michael fell onto the floor, pushed over by another child. They strangled each other for a bit until Michael' parents pulled the boys apart.

"What's your name?" asked the boy angrily.

"Michael," replied Michael.

"Watch your back at Hogwarts!" said the boy and he walked away.

 _ **Chapter 2: Samuel West**_

" **S** am!" yelled the nun in charge of the orphanage. "Mail!"

Sam ran down and ran back up. He knew if he stayed down there too long the nuns would come up with a reason to give him the cane. He opened the letter and read it as his eyes widened in shock:

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

 _Headmistress: Minerva McGonagall_

 _(First Class)_

 _Dear Mr West_

We are pleased to inform you that you have a place in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find in enclosed a list of all necessary book and equipment and an explanation.

Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl no later than 31 July.

Yours sincerely,

 _ **Minerva McGonagall**_

 _ **Headmistress**_

Sam looked at the explanation:

 _Dear Mr West,_

 _Yes there is a wizarding world. Your parents were both wizards and went to Hogwarts. I will be coming to escort you to Diagon Alley to purchase the things on your list. Get your clothes on and be ready to leave. Yes I know you are in pyjamas. All part of being a wizard. See you soon._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Horace Slughorn_

For once in his life Sam was excited. He didn't care if this was a joke. He had a strong feeling it wasn't but even if it was nothing had ever gotten him so pumped up. He speedily got his clothes on and ran downstairs.

"Come with me Samuel," said a man.

"Horace?" questioned Sam.

"I'd prefer you call me Professor," said Slughorn. "But yes. Come with me to Diagon Alley."

"First let us go to the famous wand shop Ollivander's," said Slughorn.

Sam was so excited. His first wand! With that he could do magic! He ran in front of Slughorn and into Ollivander's. Slughorn soon followed him.

"Who's this Horace?" asked Mr Ollivander.

"Garrick," addressed Slughorn. "This is Samuel West." Then he added something in a quiet whisper which Sam couldn't hear.

"Alright then," said Mr Ollivander. "Let's find you a wand." Mr Ollivander walked into a shelf full of boxes. He paused for a minute and continued. "Try this," he said to Sam handing him a wand. "Know try and destroy the pot plant." Sam waved the wand and flew to the other side of the room. "Ok," said Mr Ollivander. "Try this one." He handed Sam another wand. As soon as he touched it it flew out of his hand. "Let's try this one!" Mr Ollivander said optimistically. Sam started to worry. What if none of these wands chose him?As these thoughts went through him he didn't even notice he went through yet another wand. "Let's hope this is the last one," said Mr Ollivander sounding tired. He handed Sam another wand, It looked special. A red feather stuck out of the end. As he laid his fingers across it the feather started burning. He sung the wand and the pot plant was destroyed! He did it. "Ah yes," said Mr Ollivander. "Been saving that for 150 years."

Sam got ecstatic. His wand. The thing that he could create magic with. He could already destroy pot plants. Soon he could control minds!

Next he went to Eeylops Owl Emporium. He purchased a snowy grey owl with black wings. It seemed to like him. He named it Rether . After he had gotten all of his books and said goodbye to Horace who had just given him brief instructions on how to get into the platform , He went to check out his room that Horace had booked for him It was nice

 _ **Chapter 3: William Fitzroy**_

" **N** o!" yelled Mr Fitzroy at the top of his lungs. "You cannot go to Hogwarts! You're already in Ilvermorny and you're going to go there like I did!"

William dragged his feet to his bedroom, face facing the floor. Why couldn't he go to Hogwarts? Hogwarts had a better reputation than Ilvermorny and was founded by the same family. Dad didn't understand. Hogwarts was filled with children like him; smart, logical wizards like the Minister of Magic and Hermione Granger. Ilvermorny was filled with warriors, healers, adventures and smart people but magically smart; not logical. He laid on his bed; wondering what the future held for him at Ilvermorny. The bullying that would occur all through his life. The missed opportunity that would anger him for the rest of his life. He heard footsteps becoming louder and louder meaning someone was coming closer and closer. Wil sat up and acted casual. If it was his dad he'd say that Ilvermorny would straighten him up. It was just his mum. He laid back down on his bed.

"Hi mum," he said dully.

"Hi honey," she replied, tensely. "Are you okay." Wil didn't reply. "Look; you can go to Hogwarts just don't tell your father."

Wil sprang up from his bed and squeezed his mum so tight that she thought her internal organs would slip out. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" thanked WIlliam, high-pitched.

His mum shushed him, "Make sure your father doesn't find out. I'll take you to Diagon Alley tomorrow."

"Are we going by floo powder or the Leaky Cauldron?" Wil asked.

"Why are you going to Diagon Alley?" asked his father

Wil was about to answer but just incase he messed it up his mum came up with an obvious answer, "Where just getting the Ilvermorny stuff."  
"Why can't I come?" questioned his father.

"Next year," said his mother. "Next year."

Wil's mother walked over to the kitchen desk and grabbed a sack. They were travelling by floo powder. Wil went first. He grabbed some of the powder, sprinkled it in the fire place and said, "Diagon Alley!"

A flash of green fire sprung up from below and when it faded away Wil was gone. He waited for his mother who took a while. Wil assumed his father was pleading to come but he and his mother knew that for the sake of Hogwarts he couldn't come. Eventually his mother spawned in and they went to Ollivander's to get Wil's wand.

"Hello Mrs West," welcomed Mr Ollivander. "Is it that time of year again?" William knew what he was referring to. The back to school rush that he had witnessed his brother go through so many times. Mr Ollivander grabbed a wand and gave it to him. "Try this out." William gave it a little swing focusing on the pot plant and to destroy it. As he waved the wand he remembered watching his brother go through about ten wands until he got the right one. He hoped it wouldn't happen to him as he remembered the embarrassment on his brother's face. Soon he snapped out of his nostalgia as he heard a deafening smash. It had worked! The pot plant had been broken. "Ah," said Mr Ollivander. "A thirteen inch fir wood and dragon heartstring core. Unyielding flexibility"  
Wil was so excited. He had gotten the right wand on the first try. He started to wonder if more good things would happen to him.

"Thank you Mr Ollivander," he said as he left the shop.

"Good job Will," his mother said. "Flourish and Blotts is next."  
At Flourish and Blotts Will quickly got his books and came out. Next he went to Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions and finally he went to Eeylops Owl Emporium to get an owl. He got a white one with a black face. He named it Featherbuster

"Now we wait," said his mother as they went home.

 _ **Chapter 4: Jake Savage**_

"Hobby!" screamed Jake as he woke up from his sleep. "Breakfast!"  
"Stupid master," mumbled Hobby. "Lazy little brat."  
"What did you just mumble?" questioned Jake angrily. "Go slam your ears in the oven!" Hobby placed the breakfast on Jake's lap and slowly walked to the kitchen. "Now!" yelled Jake, making Hobby run to the kitchen. "Only phoenix eggs?" questioned Jake disappointedly. "Double your punishment!"  
"Yes sir," groaned Hobby.

Jake dug into his meal and went to go check on his father.

"Hi dad," greeted Jake. "How's the new Firebolt 520.5 coming along?"  
"I don't have time for this Jake," said his dad, tensely. "Here take this. It's scheduled to be released next year but I got one for you."  
Jake grabbed the Firebolt and walked out. His father rolled his eyes. He wished he'd raised that child better.

Jake needed to go test it out. He ran to his backyard and flew around. Soon enough he caught the attention of his neighbour, George.

"Oh my god!" said George, shocked. "That's a Firebolt 520.5! How'd you get that?"  
"My dad's the CEO of Firebolt, remember," said Jake, egotistically.

"Can I have a ride?" asked George on his knees, begging.

"Okkkkkkkk Psyche!" said Jake rudely.

"Have you got your Hogwarts letter yet?" asked George. "I have."  
"I'm sure I'll get it soon," said Jake. Sure enough an owl flew down, carrying his letter. "Speak of the devil! Let me show you some real skills George."

Jake sped over to the owl and kicked it down. The letter slowly glided to the ground and Jake flew under it and grabbed it. George clapped at the performance.

"You wanna come with me to Diagon Alley?" asked George.  
"I better go ask dad first," replied Jake.

"Don't worry," assured George. "He won't even notice you're gone."

"Where are we going first?" asked Jake questionatively.

He had never been to Diagon Alley and his dad was always too busy to talk about it.

"Ollivander's," replied George. "We'll get our wands."  
From the sounds of it George wasn't that excited but Jake was. His first wand! He stepped into the shop, ecstatic.  
"Hello," greeted the man at the desk. "I am Garrick Ollivander. How may I assist you?"  
"Two wands," said George.

"Alright," said Ollivander, madly. "If you're so confident you can go first!"  
"Much appreciated," said George sarcastically.

Mr Ollivander handed him a wand and sure enough it worked straight away.

"Snakewood and veela hair," said Ollivander unenthusiastically. "Goodbye. Next!" He peered at Jake. "And what might your name be lad?"  
"Jake...sir," said Jake in a voice you could just hear.

"Well alright Jake," said Mr Ollivander. "You seem like a special kid so try out a special wand." Mr Ollivander passed him a wand and it worked. "Holly and thestral hair wand. Third in existence."

"Who else has it?" asked Jake angrily as he wasn't the only one. "Well there's the elder wand and that kid just there."  
Jake stares out to the finger's direction. It's a pale blonde boy. He doesn't look like he deserves it. Jake ran out and started strangling the boy until eventually the child's parents pulled him away.

"What's your name?" asked Jake, angrily.

"Michael," replied the boy.

"Watch your back at Hogwarts!" said Jake.

Jake walked over to George who was already in Magical Menagerie. Jake and George looked around. The store was filled with cats and owls and...something strange. It was like a cat but with a floppy face and wet nose.

"I need that!" yelled Jake but before he could grab it George took it.

"I'm so so sorry," apologised Jake. He thought of a spell his dad had told him "Petrificus Totalus!" Jake focused all his energy and mind into the spell "George's limbs binded together and he fell to the floor. Jake took the animal and ran to the counter. "One…"

"Pug," finished the saleswoman.

"Pug please," finished Jake.

He was surprised at himself. It was only the second time he had ever said please.

"That'll be 150 galleons," she said.

Damn! That was expensive but worth it. He handed over the money and took the pug. He named it Jake Jr.. He ran home, knowing that George would be mad.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Hope you enjoyed. Please give us your feedback.**


	2. Part 2

_**Chapter 5: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**_

 **S** am went through, amazed and saw someone else appear through the barrier than the child's parents.

"Hello," he said nervously "I'm Sam what's your name?"

"I'm Michael," said the child. "The train should come in 3 minutes...So which house do you want to be in?"

"I don't really know much about the houses," said Sam.

"You better hope your not in Slytherin," said Michael. "They have a bad reputation of turning bad. You probably don't want to be in Hufflepuff. It's kind of the laughing stock of the school"

As they waited for the train Sam created conversation; hoping that Michael wouldn't notice his nervousness of the possibility that he'd be in Slytherin or Hufflepuff. He Chatted to a guy called Matthew Alberto . Finally, after what seemed like hours the train finally came.

Sam found an empty compartment and sat in. Two minutes later a boy came in

"Can I sit with you?" asked the child.

"Sure," said Sam. "What's your name? Mine's Sam."

"Hi Sam," said the boy. "I'm Wil. So...what house do you want to be in?"

"I don't mind," he said. "As long as I'm not in Slytherin or Hufflepuff."

"I want to be in Gryffindor," said Wil. "Although I'll probably be in Slytherin." Will frowned. "My dad was in Wampus which is like American Slytherin."

"But you seem to nice to be In Slytherin!" Said Sam

"It's my ancestors they have almost all been in Slytherin," said Will dully

Suddenly their private conversation was cut short.

"Hi," said a familiar voice. "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." Sam looked up. It was Michael.

"Sure," said Sam.

They sat quietly for a second until Wil started creating conversation.

"So," he talked slowly. Sam and Michael assumed he was making up the words as he went along. "Which Quidditch team do you support? I don't mind the Chudley Cannons myself"

"I kind of like the Montrose Magpies," said Michael. "I don't really have a favourite."

"What's Quidditch?" questioned Sam.

Wil and Michael stopped and stared at him, gobsmacked.

"You don't know what Quidditch is?" screamed Michael. "I think you look like a seeker. Anyway, it's really simple. There are seven people on each team. One keeper; three chasers; two beaters and one seeker. On the field there are three hoops at each end. The chasers have to get the quaffle, a ball, into the hoops which will reward their team ten points for each successful shot. The keeper has to block them. The beaters have to whack to balls called Bludgers away from their team. And most importantly the seeker looks for the Golden Snitch; a small golden ball with wings. Once the snitch is caught the game ends and rewards the successful team one-hundred and fifty points. I'm going to try out for Chaser."

"I thought first years weren't allowed to join the Quidditch team," said Will."

"Well you can get in if you do really well in the first flying lesson"

Soon the train stopped. They could tell from each other's faces that they were all filled with excitement and nervousness.

As the trio stepped off the train they stopped in awe. They stared at the magnificent castle that was Hogwarts.

"It's amazing!" they all said together.

A few kids got of the train and laughed at them. Then what seemed to be the leader pushed William over.

"I wouldn't hang out with these guys," he said to Sam. "Old nerd and four eyes. Come with us."

"I'd prefer to be with intelligent people than with you jerks," said Sam wittingly.

The leader pounced at Sam ready to knock him out. His other two _friends_ held him back.

"Come on Jake!" they said. "He's not worth getting in trouble for on our first day."

Jake and his friends slowly walked away.

"Chicken!" yelled Sam. Jake shuddered with rage but didn't pounce. Sam expected his friends to be calming him down. "Are you alright?" he said to Wil and Mike as he helped them get up.

"Yeah," replied Wil. "We're fine."

They got in small boats and rowed up to the Hogwarts castle. When they got to land they were greeted by Professor McGonagall.

"Hello first years," she said. "Follow me to be sorted."

All of the first years buzzed with excitement. The line was as loud as a circus. McGonagall shushed them as she opened the doors to the Great Hall. All the children were already at their allocated house tables and clapped as they walked in. All the first years lined up in alphabetical order. A few names were called and then: "Michael De Eliseo!"

Michael face went extremely red. Is pale white skin outlined the nervousness in his cheeks. He sat down on a chair in the centre of the room and the Sorting Hat was placed on his head.

"Ooh!" the Sorting Hat said. "Another De Eliseo in the castle! You want to be in Gryffindor with your brother, perfectly normal. But you have a great future in Slytherin. Your cunning and your rage can sometimes get the best of you."

'Please don't be Slytherin! Please don't be Slytherin!' thought Michael.

"Well ok," the sorting hat had come to a conclusion. "Gryffindor!"

Soon, after lots of other names was : "Samuel West!"

Sam walked up. Unlike Michael Sam was good at hiding his tenseness. He sat on the chair; butterflies in his stomach but no physical evidence of his nervousness.

"Ah," said the Sorting Hat. "Another West." Sam felt happy and confused. His father had gone to Hogwarts! What was he in? Was he in Slytherin. All these thoughts ran through Sam's head. "Your father was a great Gryffindor. Around the time of Harry Potter. But you're different to your father. You have parts of him in you but mainly your mother; cunning and sometimes a bit Sneaky but extremely nice you're mother chose Gryffindor hmm let's see Sylthe- wait you show more of your father then I thought ,Shall you follow your mother's path or your father's path. You are cunning but have room for greatness." After a while the Sorting Hat made a decision. "Gryffindor!"

Almost straight after: "William Fitzroy!"

William walked up. He wasn't nervous. He wanted to be in Gryffindor but he knew that if he was in Slytherin his father would be proud and if he was in Ravenclaw his mother would be proud. He just hoped to dear God that he wasn't in Hufflepuff. The Sorting Hat gasped in disbelief as it was put on Wil's head.

"Another one! We haven't had one of these in seventy two years! Slyth- Wait. You show intelligence. More intelligence than your ancestors. You could be a great Ravenclaw but then again you show bravery and goodness like your more recent ancestors. I think maybe." There was a long pause. "Gryffindor!"

Everybody cheered; even the Slytherins. The Slytherins felt a strange sensation; like they knowed him. Even Jake clapped.

 _ **Chapter 6: First Impressions**_

" **O** k," said the Gryffindor prefect, Christian . "The password is aperi sesame." They walked up to the portrait. "Say it with me now kids."

"Aperi sesame ." The portrait swung open. Michael went straight up to the four poster bed but Sam and Wil stayed in the dormitory for a bit and played chess. Sam unpacked and went to sleep but Wil fell asleep while packing. His head drooped into his suitcase and it slammed shut.

Sam appeared in a grey room; completely empty except for a patch container and a strange person. Sam walked up to the container and opened it releasing a giant cobra. It hissed.

"Teach me Parseltongue oh great Salazar Slytherin," commanded Sam. What the hell was he saying. Why was he saying it? What was happening? The cobra continued to hiss until Sam woke up; drenched with sweat.

Sam and Michael woke up really early, only to find that Wil was already up; studying timetables and reading textbooks.

"Shit Why are you up so much earlier?" questioned Michael sounding exactly like he had the night before.

"Aren't you guys excited?" asked Wil with part confusion.

"Yeah," said Sam. "But breakfast isn't for another hour and our first subject isn't for another three hours and forty five minutes."

Michael looked at the timetable; not having time to study it the night before.

9:45AM-12:00PM (Potions)

1-15PM-2:15PM (Charms)

Only two subjects but Potions was really long. Hopefully it wouldn't be too boring.

It was 9:45AM and Sam, Will and Michael were lost. Where were the dungeons? How would Professor Slughorn punish them. Time wasn't going any slower and they weren't getting any closer to the dungeons. Thankfully, a Hufflepuff walked by.

"Excuse me," called Sam. "Do you mind taking me and my friends to the Potions class?"

"As a matter of fact I don't," the man replied kindly. "Follow me."

After a bit of walking they reached the classroom.

"Thanks," said Sam as they walked in.

They sneaked into their seats as Professor Slughorn wrote something on the board.

"Ah Mr West and company," he said in a stern voice. "You finally decided to come"

"So After reading your books I have decided to test you on your background knowledge

What potion is the best forcing the drinker to tell the truth?"

"Veritaserum!" yelled Wil.

"Correct Mr Fitzroy," said Professor Slughorn. "Five points to Gryffindor!

2\. What is the most powerful love potion in the wizarding world?"

"Amortentia!" yelled Wil.

"Correct Mr Fitzroy," repeated Slughorn. "Ten points to Gryffindor!"

3\. The Draught of Living Death has what effect on the drinker?"

"They sleep so heavily that they appear to be dead!" yelled Wil.

"Correct again Mr Fitzroy," said Slughorn sounding shocked. "Ten points to Gryffindor!" Wil could hear Jake cursing under his breath.

"4. Drinking Polyjuice Potion gives the drinker what effect?"

"To take on another's appearance!" yelled Wil.

"Correct Mr Fitzroy," said Slughorn. "I better stop the quiz here. We don't want to earn Gryffindor too many points." Jake snorted angrily. Wil heard it and stared back at him in disgust. "Alright class," started Professor Slughorn. "For this first half of the year we will be learning the Cure for Boils. Now, to get a head start, can anyone name the ingredients for this potion?"

"Dried Nettles, six snake fangs, four horned slugs, two porcupine quills or pungous onions, flobberworm mucus, ginger root and shrake spines!" yelled Wil.

"Correct Mr Fitzroy," said Slughorn in disbelief. "T-ten points to Gryffindor!"

"William! William! William!" the Gryffindors cheered as they carried him down the hall.

Wil felt so happy. He had earned thirty five points and the Gryffindors loved him for it. He left the crowd and started walking back to his dormitory when he bumped into Jake.

"Nice job," Jake complemented sarcastically. "Nerd!"  
As the words left his mouth he punched Wil in the stomach and ran away. Wil bent down, ready to cry, when Michael and Sam came. He straightened up and told his friends what happened.

"That's it!" Michael yelled and ran to Jake. "Prepare to be punished!"  
Michael jumped on top of Jake and started to strangle him. Professor Slughorn was drawn to the sounds of Jake's struggles for breath.

"Stop this right now!" demanded Slughorn.

Michael ignored the professor and continued to strangle.

Glacius asensio!" yelled Wil.

A jet of Ice spurted out of Wil's wand and knocked Michael off.

"Five points from Gryffindor!" yelled Slughorn. "Five points from Slytherin! And detention to both of you!"

Everybody stared at Jake and Michael angrily and headed towards the Great Hall for lunch.

"Michael!" yelled Wil. "Sam!"

It was History of Magic and Sam and Michael were face down on their desks sleeping. Because of Wil's loud tone Professor Cuthbert Binns looked over and saw the two sleeping boys.

"Rennervate!" he yelled and a flash of red light burst from his wand. Once the colour had disappeared Michael and Sam woke up to the glaring eyes of Binns. "Ten points from Gryffindor!" he yelled.

Sam was thankfully able to stay up while they listened to Binns talk about Emeric the Evil but he had to keep on poking Michael in the face with his wand to keep him awake.

"Wingardium leviosa!" yelled the class, trying to raise their feathers.

Only three are successful. Jake, Sam and Wil. Sam Raised his feather able to control it fine , Jake flied it into Michael's face and Wil carries it straight to the roof.

"Congratulations you three," congratulated Professor Flitwick. "Especially to Wil. You already have a guaranteed O."  
"Thank you sir!" thanked Wil.

"Teacher's pet," mumbled Jake.

"That's it!" yelled Wil. He climbs over the desk and points his wand at Jake. "Obscuro!" yelled Wil.

A blind fold appeared over Jake's eyes and Wil punches him in the stomach.

"Detention!" yelled Professor Flitwick. "And five points from Gryffindor!"

"Finally," said Michael. "Some real magic!"

"Oh yeah," said Sam, realising what Michael was talking about. "It's Defense Against The Dark Arts Time!"

The trio arrived just as Professor Neely Dane begun talking.

"Hello first years," welcomed Dane. "Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher Professor Dane. Now for the first third of this year we will be focusing on mastering the Curse of the Bogies. After that we will learn the Knockback Jinx and finally we will learn how to treat werewolf bites. Now first, grab the caged reducio-ed Swedish Short-Snout.

"Detention Already," Laughed Sam"Good luck," he Said hoping his friends would be okay.

Michael grunted in response and Wil gave Sam a look that said, _We'll be alright_.

Michael and Wil walked down to the Great Hall where Argus Filch was waiting for them.

"Hello first year brats," welcomed Filch. "Mr Fitzroy; you're coming with me to sort something out at the boathouse. Mr Savage and Mr De Eliseo; Slughorn requested you." Jake and Michael stood there. "So go!" pushed Filch. Jake and Michael ran to the Potions classroom in the dungeon and Wil followed the caretaker. Once they reached the underground harbour Filch explained the situation.

"Bunch of Doxy swarming in 'ere," he told. "Take care of 'em."

Wil rolled his eyes and reached deep in his mind on how to take care of them.

"Flipendo!" he yelled several times. All the Doxy fell on the floor. "Sweep 'em up Filch," said Wil with a high tone of arrogance in his voice.

Wil walked out of the boathouse and back to the dormitory.

"Michael," started Slughorn. "You'll be getting:

Dried nettles

6 snake fangs

4 horned slugs

And 2 porcupine quills.

Jake; you'll be getting:

2 valerian sprigs

And 4 mistletoe berries."

"No fair," complained Michael. "How come he gets less?"  
"Because I'll be escorting you," told Slughorn. "Jake; signal us when you've found all the ingredients or in trouble." Jake muttered to himself and walked away. "Alright Michael; let's go get some-" Slughorn stopped and saw a flare being shot up in the sky. "Already?" he said in a surprised and annoyed voice as Jake might have either gotten all the ingredients or gotten himself in trouble. They ran over to the spot where the flares came from. Jake was there, knocked out over a tree with a centaur standing over his body. "Sorry," apologized Slughorn as he waved the centaur off. "Wingardium leviosa!" Jake levitated and followed Slughorn. "Detention over!"

 _ **Chapter 7: The Quidditch Tryouts**_

 **I** t was their first Thursday at Hogwarts and the day Michael and Sam had both been looking forward to the most. Today at 3:15PM they would have their first flying lesson. They also had Charms at 9:45AM, Herbology at 11:00AM, Transfiguration at 1:15PM and Defense Against the Dark Arts at 2:30PM.

"Up!" said the class.

It was finally Flying Lesson. The class was attempting to raise their broomsticks into their hands. Only Sam, Michael, Jake, Hannah Domenico and Bella McIsland were able to raise their brooms. All the rest of the class were able to make their brooms twitch but Wil couldn't get his to move at all.

"Mount your broomsticks!" said Madam Hooch. Everybody mounted their brooms. "Now I just want you to hover slowly above the ground." Everybody elevated except Wil but Sam zoomed off. "Mr West!"

Michael followed after him, pulling Wil along, knowing that he wouldn't be able to fly.

Eventually they landed and Madam Hooch spoke to them. "Nice flying boys but that doesn't excuse your actions. Five points from Gryffindor. I also suggest you try out for the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"No doubt about it miss," said Michael.

"I guess I'll give it a shot," said Sam.

And with that the flying lesson was over.

It was the Friday Michael had been training for his whole life and the Friday Sam had been excited about for a week. It was the four hour long Gryffindor Quidditch tryouts.

"Please come and watch us Wil," begged Sam.

He really wanted his new friend to see his skills.

"But I want to read _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_ ," complained Wil.

"Bring it with you!" yelled Michael as he dragged Wil along.

"Woo hoo!" screamed Wil.

When he originally came he was reluctant but watching the skills of the players made him become more enthusiastic. They were better than the Falmouth Falcons last year. It was awesome how they worked so well as a team even though some were new. After the four hours were complete Wil wished it would continue. Sam and Michael flew down to Peter De Eliseo like everyone else.

"Good work everybody," said Peter. "Great flying. Now I'll will read out the Gryffindor Quidditch team of 2000.

Outside Chaser #1: my brother, Michael De Eliseo

Michael breathed a silent sigh of relief

Outside Chaser #2: Campbell Funston

Open Side Beater: George Frederickson

Blind Side Beater: Jack Power

Keeper: Cecilia Johnson

And Seeker: Samuel West.

Sorry to everyone else who tried out. Better luck next year."

Wil ran down to the field.

"Great job guys!" congratulated Wil. "You were awesome!"


	3. Part 3

_**Chapter 8: Gryffindor vs Slytherin**_

"Gryffindor have entered the field!" yelled the Quidditch commentator for the match. "Their lineup is as following;

Centre Chaser and Captain: Peter De Eliseo

Outside Chaser #1: First Year Michael De Eliseo

Outside Chaser #2:First Year Campbell Funston

Open Side Beater: George Frederickson

Blind Side Beater: Jack Power

Keeper: Cecilia Johnson

Seeker: First Year Samuel West

Campbell, Jack, Samuel and Michael are new to the team and they are first years. And Slytherin have entered field. Slytherin have a completely different lineup this year as all the players graduated. They have:

Kevin Svoboda as Captain and Seeker

Jonathan Stephenson as Keeper

Tommy Diao as Blind Side Beater

Jake Savage as Open Side Beater

Nicholas Milligan as Outside Chaser #2

Hannah Domenico as Outside Chaser #1

And Bella McIsland as Centre Chaser

Savage, Domenico and McIsland are first years; Svoboda is in his sixth year; Stephenson and Lohan are fourth years and Milligan is in his second year. The game is ready to start Kevin Kevin And Peter shake hands; squeezing each other's palms as hard as they can; staring at each other darkly. You could tell there was a history between them. Madam Hooch releases the balls and sends the players out to their positions. And the game has started! Domenico has the quaffle and he flies for it! The bludgers heading straight at him from a blow from Power. He dodges it but drops the quaffle but it's recovered by McIsland. McIsland carries on straight. M. De Eliseo pulls up in front of her and she drops the quaffle, quickly taken by M. M. De Eliseo. De Eliseo turns around and gets to the hoops without any trouble and scores! 10 Gryffindor-0 Slytherin. Oh and Savage has the bludger coming towards him. What's he going to do. Oh no! He's staring at M. De Eliseo, almost like he's aiming at him. Michael, watch out! The bludger knocks Michael off the broomstick and he falls down but his saved by what I assume is one of his friends! Campbell isn't it Penalty for Gryffindor! P. De Eliseo takes the shot and scores! Gryffindor 20-Slytherin 0. And what's that? West has found the Golden Snitch! Svoboda and West race for the Snitch and Svoboda falls off his broom. West gets the Snitch! Gryffindor wins 170-0!"

 _ **Chapter 9: The Wait For Christmas**_

Michael slowly opened his eyes, still feeling a bit dazed.

"Uh," groaned Michael. "What happened?"

"We won!" yelled Sam speedily. "And Jamie knocked you off your broomstick but he got detention and Wil saved you from falling and Jamie has to clean the windows of Gryffindor Tower and, and-"Sam stopped.

"And what?" questioned Michael, confused. "Oh and did you get my broomstick?"  
Wil and Sam looked back and forth at each other and pulled their collars out.

"Sorta," said Wil, nervously. "Jake kinda broke it."

"What!" screamed Michael. "I'm going to kill that kid, I swear."

Wil slowly placed the broken broomstick on the desk while Sam patted Michael on the shoulder.

"I'm doing a surprise attack on Jake after his detention," said Michael with a devilish grin. "You want to help?"

Jake walked out of Gryffindor Tower with a look of disgust on his face, partially because of all the sweat running off his face and because of Gryffindor. The sooner he got out of here the better. But just as he thought his day couldn't get any worse Samuel West walked up to him.

"Hi Jake," said Sam. Something was different in him; like he could see the look of a evil in his eyes.

"Hi," mumble Jake still annoyed at his detention and Michael and Wil for saving him.

"Come with me," said Sam.

Jake's face finally lit up. _This is my chance!_ he thought. _He wants to be my friend!_

Sam walked him over to the Gryffindor dormitory he turns to Jake

"I'm Sorry," he Says "NOW!" yelled Sam.

Michael jumped onto Jake with a blanket. Michael covered his eyes and started punching him. Finally when Jake got the blanket off he was ready to do some magic.

"Rictusempra!" yelled Jake. Controlling the beam of light on to Michael

A flash of red fired out of Jake's wand and Michael looked like he would laugh to death.

Finally, when Michael had snapped out of it he yelled a spell that Wil had taught him: "Alarte Ascende!"

Jake flew up to the roof and fell down with a bang.

"Stupefy!" Jake yelled and Michael' was paralysed.

Just as Jake was trying to get away

Michael grabbed Jake and they rolled around the

floor fighting. Michael stuck his wand at Jake's throat and was about to seriously hurt him when Will came in.

"Expelliarmus!" he yelled causing Michael's wand to fly away. "Everte statum!" Jake flew away.

"Why'd you have to do that Wil?" questioned Michael, angrily.

"It was for your own good," replied Wil feeling very pleased with himself.

is is like Wizard Tv," said Sam amused Sam walks in after Wil "Nice One!,"

After a long day of Herbology, History of Magic, Transfiguration and Charms it was finally time for Michael and Sam's least favourite but Wil's favourite subject, Astronomy. The only real reason Michael and Sam hated it so much was because it was at 12:00AM in the morning. Wil loved studying the stars and planets and looking at the interesting shapes the constellations took. Sam and Wil looked through a telescope and saw a constellation that looked like a snake.

"What's that sir?" asked Wil. "I haven't seen it in any of my astronomy books."

"You were reading Muggle writings I assume," said Professor Sinistra. Will nodded. "Now this constellation, the Salazar, we call it, can only be seen by the Wizard eye. Some people believe that ancient wizards put a charm on it, similar to the one that is on the Leaky Cauldron.

"Please explode star," said Sam.

Everybody stared at him except Wil, almost like they didn't know what he was saying.

"You mean become a supernovae," corrected Wil. "Yeah; that'd be awesome. Become a supernovae."

Everybody gave him the same look they gave Sam. Suddenly the star snake moved and hissed loudly and exploded in a fury of bright lights.

"P-p-p-parseltongue and !" screamed Jake in ?" questioned Wil. "We can't speak parseltongue."

"C-come with me boys," said Professor Sinistra in Shock and Disbelief and pulled them along.

"Ah boys," said Headmaster McGonagall. "What seems to be the problem."

"They spoke parseltongue Minerva!" said Professor Sinistra.

"Thank you Aurora," said McGonagall. "I will speak to the boys."

Sinistra walked out and McGonagall gave the boys a stern but gentle look.

"Miss," said Sam. "I've been having some dreams lately where a snake has been hissing. Maybe that's the reason?"

"I've been having dreams as well," but it's different

"Mr West," said McGonagall. "Do you mind leaving the room?" Sam exited.

"Do you think this has anything to do with it?" asked Wil as he placed his locket onto her desk.

"Slytherin's other locket I wonder if it is a hor-" she said in disbelief. "Um...thank you Mr Fitzroy. That will be all."

 _ **Chapter 10: The Christmas Chamber**_

Wil woke up. It was 5:00AM and he was going to read _Magical Drafts and Potions_ in peace and quiet but saw Sam was already up.

"How are you up?" questioned Wil in disbelief. "I always wake up before you you have only ever woken up before me when quidditch trials we're on!"

"It's Christmas Eve!" said Sam excitedly. "I've been up since 4:00AM thinking about what you and Michael are going to get me. It's my first Christmas With Presents all the nuns did was give me the cane so I'm so excited."

"Yeah," said Wil sadly. "Well I'm getting a howler for Christmas from my dad this year."

Wil moped and got out of bed.

"Where are you going?" asked Sam.

"To the library," said Wil. "I've finished all my books. I have to get some more. Do you want to get you Quidditch Throughout The Ages?"

"Sure," said Sam and with that Wil was off.

'What am I going to do today,' Sam asked himself.

"Sam, Sam!" Wil rushed back in, huffing and puffing. "I need to show you something."

"What is-?" asked Sam but before he could finish his questioned Wil had pulled him out of the room. "Let go of me," told Sam, annoyed. "I'll follow, I'll follow."

Wil lead them to the library and grabbed a dusty old book.

 _The Hogwarts Class of 1959_

It was a yearbook from 1959. It looked in it. On the Gryffindor page he saw two people that stopped him in his tracks. James West and Sarah Alice. It was his parents. The first ever picture he had ever seen of them. He finally reached the last page and saw a folded piece of paper. He grabbed it and unfolded it. This is what he assumed Wil wanted to show him. The piece of paper had a map and some writing it had little dots symbolising of people and their movements at the map read - _To Sam for directions to the Chamber of Justice._ Dad. Sam's dad. But what was the Christmas Chamber? He needed to find out.

"Let's go," said Sam.

"Alright," said Wil. "Pass me the map and I'll direct us there."

Sam kicked the wall and the Room of Requirement appeared in the wall.

"This is the right way?" asked Sam in a nervous tone. "Right?"

"Right!" replied Wil. "Now once we get inside the Room of Requirement it shall be a skip in the park."

Sam decided not to get in Wil's way so he just followed. Once they had entered the Room of Requirement Wil peered around for something until his stare fixed on a specific area of the wall. There was a vent. Wil climbed in and Sam slid in after him. They rode down a steep vent and landed in what looked like an entrance to some ancient ruins. In this **entrance** there were three statues. A lion; a majestically brave beast which was on the Gryffindor crest. A badger; a loyal and protective beast used as the Hufflepuff mascot. A eagle; a refined creature used to represent Ravenclaws. And in the dark corner, gathering dust, was a snake; used to represent the cunningness in Slytherins and the parseltongue that Slytherin spoke. That snake. There was something special about it. Wil felt; attracted to it. He slowly walked up in a trance and placed the palm of his hand on it.

He heard screams and a malicious laughter. He looked around and a bald bearded man was one doing laughter. He was killing children. Who was he? Suddenly it hit him. That was Salazar Slytherin! He continued to watch the wizards being slaughtered and all the screams. The screams were pounding in his head and he fell to the floor. As his vision slowly faded he saw a bearded man with long locks, Godric Gryffindor, charge at Slytherin with the Sword of Gryffindor! As his vision was close to disappearing Slytherin, Gryffindor and all the slaughtered children disappeared and he was back to reality.

"Wil?" asked Sam. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine," replied Wil. "That statue was calling me and when I touched it." He shuddered. "I'll tell you when Michael comes back. It's too early to reimagine it." Sam nodded. "Anyway," Wil continued. "Let's try and find a way through this door."

Sam kicked the door and became faint. As he felt like he was spinning he eyed a snake on the doorway.

"Hi little snakey," greeted Sam, trying to stay optimistic as he got dizzier and dizzier.

Suddenly beams of magic shot out from the walls and captured Sam in midstate.

"You are Slytherin!" said a deep voice. "You shall be brought to justice!"  
Sam's throat suddenly closed in on itself. Sam struggled to breathe.

"No!" yelled Wil. "Not him! Take me! I'm the one who found this place!"

Suddenly Sam fell to the ground, released from the magic. "You're alright!" said Wil thankfully.

You could see the worriness on his forehead in the form of sweat.

"I'm good," said Sam. "I think we should g-" Sam wanted to leave but before he could complete this statement the big bulky doors slid open. They slowly walked, not dearing to speak incase they messed things up. The hallway was long; it took them a few minutes to walk there and when they did they froze. There, sitting at a table, were the skeletons of Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Roana Ravenclaw! Sam walked up and played around with the skeletons.

"Sam!" yelled Wil. "Those are sacred! Don't touch thaaaaaaaat." But before he finished talking a round polished stone fell out of the skull.

"T-the R-r-resurrection Stone!" said Wil slowly in disbelief.

Sam didn't know much about the wizarding world but he knew about the Deathly Hallows. When three magical objects, the Invisibility Cloak, Elder Wand and Resurrection Stone, were brought together the wielder would be unstoppable. They were created by death as rewards for three brothers who cheated death. He couldn't remember all the details but all of them died of unnatural causes except the Invisibility Cloak one. Sam grabbed it.

"Maybe we could resurrect Gryffindor?" suggested Sam. "He could tell us how it got here."

"No!" said Wil. "We're not strong enough!"  
Sam ignored Wil and placed the stone inside the skeletal rib cage. A beam of light shot up from the skeleton and when it faded the ghost of Godric Gryffindor stood it looked sort off like half real half Ghost

"Beware the Second Wizarding War!" screamed Godric. "Beware the time turner and the Savage's! The seventh year might be your last or never happen!"

Sam scratched his head struggling to solve this **enigma.**

"I've got it!" exclaimed Wil. Sam was shocked. He hadn't solved one piece of the puzzle but Wil had solved the whole thing. "In our seventh year we will go to the future and help Hogwarts in the Second Wizarding War!"

"What?" asked Sam in disbelief. "That Thing is some kind of magical Illusion,"

"But," argued Wil but he stopped.

He knew he had lost Sam and there was no way to win him back.

 _ **Chapter 11: Gryffindor vs Hufflepuff**_

"The sun is shining and the breeze is suttle," said the Quidditch commentator . "This is the fourth match of Quidditch for the season. Ravenclaw is winning on 360; Gryffindor is second on 170; Slytherin is third on 60 and Hufflepuff is fourth on 20. Hopefully the score difference between Hufflepuff and Gryffindor isn't too influencing in the game. Gryffindor's lineup is as followed:

Centre Chaser and Captain: Peter De Eliseo

Outside Chaser #1: First Year Michael De Eliseo

Outside Chaser #2:First Year Campbell Funston

Open Side Beater: George Frederickson

Blind Side Beater: Jack Power

Keeper: Cecilia Johnson

Seeker: First Year Samuel West

Hufflepuff have

Astrid Johansson as Captain and Blind Side Beater

Daniel Hollowbook as Open Side Beater

Kane Hallow as Centre Chaser

Benjamin Kanto as Outside Chaser #1

Jamie Lee Hoenn as Outside Chaser #2

Harrison Johto as Keeper

Fred Sinnoh as Seeker

Sinnoh and Hallow are- And Gryffindor has entered the field soon followed by Hufflepuff. Madam Hooch as moved to the centre and is signalling P. De Eliseo and Johansson to shake hands. The players get into their positions and the game has started! Funston has the quaffle! He flies towards the hoop. The bludger heads towards Fitzpatrick but he dodges it perfectly and reaches the hoops! He goes for a shot but it's blocked by Johto. Hallow gets the quaffle and runs towards the hoops but M. De Eliseo steals it! He turns around to the hoops but is knocked by Sinnoh! His glasses fall down to the ground! Michael goes down with them, probably fixing the glasses. Hoenn gets the ball. He runs for the hoop but his own seeker bumps into him chasing after the snitch. West gets the news and chases after him. The quaffle has been taken by M. De Eliseo again who scores! 10-0 to Gryffindor! Hoenn gets the ball and gets to the hoop with no troubles but his shot is blocked by Johnson. P. De Eliseo gets the ball but the bludger hits him! He takes it but drops the quaffle. West whacks the quaffle to Fitzpatrick! Is that even allowed? I'm not sure but Gryffindor have scored again! 20-0 to Gryffindor.

Kanto gets the quaffle. He throws it to Hoenn. Hoenn speeds up going almost as fast as M. De Eliseo's Firebolt. And Hoenn shoots and scores 20-10 to Gryffindor! Funston gets the ball. He passes it over to Funston. Hallow's heading towards M. De Eliseo and M. De Eliseo does a twist and passes it to P. De Eliseo! P. De Eliseo goes in for the shot but Johto blocks it! Hoenn gets the ball. He runs towards the goals but knocks into Johansson! Funston gets the ball he pursues the goals and gets a clean shot! 30-10 to Gryffindor! Kanto gets the ball. He runs towards the goals but drops the ball in the attempt to dodge the bludger but it's saved by Kanto and Kanto gets to the hoops and...the quaffle is blocked by Johnson. West has found the snitch! Now he just needs to catch it! But wait; Sinnoh has the snitch. Hufflepuff win! 160-. Wait, what? That's not the snitch. It's a Golden Snidget! Those things are extinct! Sinnoh may not have won yet but Boy is he going to be rich. While distracted Kanto steals the quaffle from Gryffindor and scores! 30-20. M. De Eliseo gets the ball. He peers down at the crowd for some reason and Hoenn steals the ball and scores! 30 all. P. De Eliseo gets the ball but wait. West has found the snitch. Sinnoh and West race for the Snitch but wait. Something's coming up. It's a snake on a broomstick! Sinnoh flies away and West gets the Snitch! Gryffindor win, 170-30!"


	4. Part 4

_**Chapter 12: The Spirits of Slytherin**_

" **B** ecause of recent **occurrences** ," told Professor McGonagall. "The following has been cancelled:

Herbology

Flying

Apparition

And Care for Magical Creatures

Quidditch Practise"

Peter De Eliseo booed out in disapproval. "Don't worry Mr De Eliseo. Quidditch matches will still occur but will be closely watched."

Peter leaned back quietly and McGonagall left the podium signalling for them to eat.

"What was that all about?" questioned Sam and Michael concurrently.

"Something's been attacking the Muggle-borns and half-bloods," said Wil. "All of them had their memory wiped but one didn't and he told me something disturbing." He stopped and shuddered. Not noticing it Sam nodded, signalling for him to continue the story. "Well," Wil started. "He said that...Sam and me were next."  
Sam froze in amazement and fear.

"That means we can catch it," said Michael. "You guys can be bait. We'll be heroes."  
"Let's do it-" Sam stopped. "Wait; us as bait?"  
"You'll be fine," replied Michael. "With Wil's knowledge and your willpower you'll be fine."

"And what will you be doing?" questioned Wil. You could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"I'll be making you look extra Muggle-y," answered Michael. "And if you need backup I'll be there."  
"Alright," said Sam. "But we have to do it tonight!"

Wil walked out of the dormitory, irritated. Sam followed but he looked the opposite of Wil; happy. Wil was wearing a short sleeve shirt with some stupid Muggle scrawl on it. Sam was wearing a flannel shirt with jeans. This was the nicest clothes Sam had ever worn, besides the Hogwarts robes of course.

"Really?" questioned Wil angrily.

"You look like a perfect Muggle," said Michael.

"I'll kill you after this if this **thing** doesn't do it for me," said Wil grimly.

"It won't kill me fool," said Michael. "I'm a pure-blood."

Wil sighed unlocking the door with a clever charm and continued marching to the dungeons. The **thing** would most likely be found in the dungeons and also no one else could steal their findings.

"Are you sure we'll be ok?" asked Sam nervously.

"It'll be fine," said Sam. "Let's just find this thhhhhhhhing."

"You ok De Eliseo?" asked Wil.

Michael's eyes lighted up with green and his mouth opened.

"Michael is gone!" yelled Michael in a deep voice, not moving his mouth! "There is only Salazar Slytherin!" Michael's hair falled off and he grew a beard. His figure changed and he levitated! "Prepare to die!"

"Michael?" questioned Sam worryingly. "Are you ok?"

"Avada kedavra!" yelled Michael. Wil jumped up and pushed Sam away with the Killing Curse just striking his leg, making it go numb. "Deletrius!" yelled Michael, shooting another spell, aiming at Wil this time.

Not having enough power or time to do anything else, he carried his numb leg in front of himself disintegrating it. It may have been numb but he still felt the pain. Wil screamed out for mercy.

"Michael!" screamed Sam over the top of Wil. "It's us! You're best friends! Get this spirit out of you or you'll kill us!"

Michael vibrated. He groaned, trying to get the spirit out.

"Slytherin!" he yelled. "No! De Eliseo!"

A flash of green light shooted out of Michael and he fell to the floor, asleep. A spirit of Slytherin appeared, after the green light had faded.

"Glad to be out of that puny body," said the spirit. "Now I can kill you! Avada kedavra!"

The curse is about to hit Sam when Michael raises himself up and shoots back, fixed in a duel.

"This is useless," pointed out Michael. "I can't kill it, it's a ghost. We need to find its source. Let's go to McGonagall!"

"I think I know the source," said Professor McGonagall. "It's Wil's locket."

"I feel like there's something you're not telling me," said Wil suspiciously.

"Fine," started McGonagall reluctantly. "You're a descendant of Slytherin Wil. That locket is a replica of Slytherin's and also a half horrocrux. One that preserves the soul but not the body. I know how to destroy it but we need you Sam." Sam nodded, accepting his task. "You must pull out the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat. It's the only thing that can destroy a horcrux."

Sam ran to the Sorting Hat and attempted to pull something out put nothing happened. He attempted and attempted and it was making him angrier and angrier. He knew he had to calm down to get the sword out so he did and sure enough he yielded it. Sam swung it down on the locket and it cracked. Suddenly the spirit teleported in the office.

"I won't let you!" it yelled and ran to posses Sam.

In Sam's final moment before complete possession he said something to Will, "Finish it off!"

Wil grabbed the sword and swung at the locket it breaks and the spirit disappeared, leaving Sam.

 _ **Chapter 13: Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw**_

" **W** elcome to the final game of the Quidditch season pinning Gryffindor and Ravenclaw against each other," started the commentator. "Gryffindor's lineup is as following:

Centre Chaser and Captain: Peter De Eliseo

Outside Chaser #1: First Year Michael De Eliseo

Outside Chaser #2:First Year Campbell Funston

Open Side Beater: George Frederickson

Blind Side Beater: Jack Power

Keeper: Cecilia Johnson

Seeker: First Year Samuel West

And Ravenclaw have

Francis Downey as Captain and Seeker

Roger Evans as Centre Chaser

Kara Ruffalo as Outside Chaser #1

Jamie Hemsworth as Outside Chaser #2

Barry Johansson as Open Side Beater

Thomas Renner as Blind Side Beater

And Harrison Olsen as Kepper.

And Ravenclaw have entered the field. A loud cheer of support has risen. Seems like it's Ravenclaw and Slytherin cheering. I mean who would cheer for the team who's most likely going to win against the team that smashed 'em. And now Gryffindor have entered the field. A loud cheer arises but not as loud as the support for the Ravenclaws. Alright, it's time to start the game. Gryffindor start with the quaffle. P. De Eliseo runs to the goals and makes a quick score! 10-0 to Gryffindor. Evans has the quaffle and he flies for it! The bludgers heading straight at him from a blow from Power. He dodges it but drops the quaffle but it's recovered by Hemsworth. Hemsworth carries on straight. M. De Eliseo pulls up in front of her and she drops the quaffle, quickly taken by M. De Eliseo. M. De Eliseo turns around and gets to the hoops without any trouble and scores! 20 Gryffindor-0 Ravenclaw. Ruffalo gets the quaffle and runs towards the hoops but M. De Eliseo steals it! He turns around to the hoops but is knocked by Evans! Evans gets the ball. He runs for the hoop but his own seeker bumps into him chasing after the snitch. West gets the news and chases after him. The quaffle has been taken by M. De Eliseo again who scores! 30-0 to Gryffindor. Ruffalo gets the ball and gets to the hoop with no troubles but his shot is blocked by Johnson. P. De Eliseo gets the ball but the bludger hits him! He takes it but drops the quaffle. West whacks the quaffle to Funston! Is that even allowed? I'm not sure but Gryffindor have scored again! 20-0 to Gryffindor.

Evans gets the quaffle. He throws it to Hemsworth. Hemsworth speeds up going almost as fast as M. De De Eliseo's Firebolt. And he shoots and scores 20-10 to Gryffindor! Funston gets the ball. He passes it over to M. De Eliseo. Evans' heading towards M. De Eliseo and M. De Eliseo does a twist and passes it to P. De Eliseo! P. De Eliseo goes in for the shot but Olsen blocks it! Hemsworth gets the ball. He runs towards the goals but knocks into Johansson! Funston gets the ball he pursues the goals and gets a clean shot! 30-10 to Gryffindor! Evans gets the ball. He runs towards the goals but drops the ball in the attempt to dodge the bludger but it's saved by Ruffalo and Ruffalo gets to the hoops and...the quaffle is blocked by Johnson. West has found the snitch! He just needs to catch it but wait...it's lost again. Funston gets the ball but falls down to the ground...asleep? He's out of the match and the game continues on. P. De Eliseo saves the ball and runs to the hoops but it's blocked. Hemsworth gets the ball and runs to the hoops, pushing M. De Eliseo out of his way and scores! 30-20 to Gryffindor! M. De Eliseo gets the ball but drops it half way through the field. Looks like they going to forfeit. The captain confirms it. Looks like 20-0 to Ravenclaw.

 _ **Chapter 14: The End of School**_

"Have you guys seen your grades yet?" questioned Wil ecstatically. Sam and Michael shook their heads. "Cool. Can we do it together?"

Sam nodded but Michael froze. He knew Wil would get better scores and he was jealous. He wanted to open his grades secretly but if Sam was doing it.

"Ok," replied Michael, reluctantly.

First Sam opened his.

 _Samuel West_

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts - O_

 _Charms - O_

 _Transfiguration - A_

 _Potions - A_

 _Herbology - A_

 _History of Magic - P_

 _Astronomy - P_

 _Flying - O_

Sam didn't understand wizard grades too well but when he looked at the nervousness on Michael's face he knew he had done well. Next up was Wil.

 _William Fitzroy_

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts - O_

 _Charms - O_

 _Transfiguration - O_

 _Potions - O_

 _Herbology - E_

 _History of Magic - O_

 _Astronomy - O_

 _Flying - P_

Wil was pretty sad about the P but at least it was only flying. Overall he was pretty happy with his score. Next was Michael.

 _Michael De Eliseo_

 _Defence Against the Dark Arts - O_

 _Charms - A_

 _Transfiguration - A_

 _Potions - O_

 _Herbology - A_

 _History of Magic - P_

 _Astronomy - P_

 _Flying - O_

Michael was very happy. That was way better than he had expected and better than his brother's first year grades.

"Good job everyone!" congratulated Sam. "Now let's go to the end of year feast."

"Congratulations to everyone this year," said McGonagall. "We'll miss you seventh years and welcome first years. Now for the winners of the Inter-House Quidditch Cup.

In 4th place...Hufflepuff on 90 points.

In 3rd place...Slytherin on 170 points.

In 1st place on 520 is...Ravenclaw leaving Gryffindor in 2nd place with 340 points!

Congratulations Ravenclaw for the Quidditch win. Now for the overall points scores.

On 4th place with 220 points is Hufflepuff.

On 3rd place with 390 points is Slytherin.

And in 1st place with 600 is Ravenclaw leaving Gryffindor on 2nd place with 415 points!

Congratulations Ravenclaw again. Now let's not let this meal get cold. Dig in!"

Michael, Sam and Wil exchanged looks; sad looks.

"At least we beat Slytherin," said Sam optimistically.

Wil and Michael nodded and started eating.

'Back to the orphanage,' thought Sam sadly.

"Have a great holiday Sam," said Michael with a huge grin. "I think you'll be surprised."

 _ **Sneak Peak To The Gryffindor Trio and The Legend of Xylon**_

"Sam," called the nun softly. "A man is here to see you."  
'Great,' thought Sam. 'Another psychiatrist.'

Ever since Sam had returned from Hogwarts his emotions had gotten really out of control and those emotions had triggered magic. The nuns had been sending all different types of people up into his room, which was now locked as a result of his magic, to try and fix him.

"Hi Sam," said the man calmly. "I heard you were getting a bit mad lately. What seems to be the problem?"

"I can make things move without touching them," explained Sam, trying to scare the man off like he had with all the others. "I can make animals do want I want without training them. I can make bad things happen to people who are mean to me if I want."

"Excuse me for a second Sam," said the man and he exited.

'Classic,' thought Sam. 'Now he'll run along.'

But no. He started talking to the nun. Why wasn't he running away? What was going to happen? The nun walked in and wrapped Sam in a cloth and tied a restraint to his mouth. Sam screamed out but it was only released in a loud hum.

'What's happening?' though Sam. 'Oh. They're taking me to an insane asylum!'

Sam screamed but it failed yet again. He needed to do something; fast. He shimmied his arms to his pockets and grabbed his wand. Thank god he always kept it handy.

"Infernos!" the incantation was only released as a muffled noise but it still worked nonetheless.

The cloak he was tied to caught on fire and once it burnt to smithereens he ran as fast as he could. The nuns and the man chased after him but he was faster. He ran out of the orphanage and sat down in a desolate area. He knew he'd be staying here for a while so he got comfortable.


End file.
